President of the Marit Islands
The President of the Marit Island Federation (Dutch: Voorzitter van de Marit Eiland Federatie) is the executive head of state of the Marit Island Federation. There have been four constitutions over the history of the MI that have defined the Office of the President differently: *2013 Constitution: the original constitution defined the Office of the President as the head of state and the head of government modeled after the United States system of government. *2063 Constitution: the second constitution was part of the De Kuiper Coup and his illegal rise to power. This allowed the President to be elected by the House of Representatives without a limit to re-election. *2075 Constitution: the third constitution was the longest in effect. Lasting 102 years, this defined the Office of the President as strictly ceremonial and established the Office of Prime Minister as the chief government official. *2177 Constitution: the fourth and current constitution re-established the Office of President as the head of the executive branch and kept the Office of Prime Minister. The semi-presidential system defines the President as the head of government, Commander-in-Chief of the Federal Armed Forces, and doesn't allow legislation to pass without the President's approval, forcing the President and the Prime Minister to work together in forming legislation. List of Presidents Presidents Under the 2013 Constitution The original constitution defined the Office of President as the head of state and the head of government, modeled after the United States constitution. Progressive Party National State Party Labor & Worker's Party Presidents Under the 2063 Constitution The Constitution of 2063 was approved by Parliament legally, but the Speaker of the House of Representatives, Gersum de Kuiper, used illegal means to get the bill passed (i.e. blackmail, threats, etc.). De Kuiper and a small group of supporters used the constitution as an illegal "power-grab". This era is called the, "De Kuiper Coup". Major changes in the 2063 Constitution consisted of the President being elected solely by the House of Representatives no limit on the President's reelection and more powers granted to the President. Progressive Party Presidents Under the 2075 Constitution The Constitution of 2075 was passed by the House of Representatives because of large amounts of public protest against President De Kuiper and then President Roosa. Major changes in the 2075 Constitution consisted of the President obtaining strictly ceremonial powers, being elected by the public and the term changed back to 4 years renewable once. Additionally, the constitution established the Office of Prime Minister, the new head of the executive branch, and a Parliament. The Constitution of 2075 lasted just over 100 years. National State Party Social Democratic Party Democratic Alliance After President Bernhard Rahimi's, the presidential term changed to six years non-renewable. Presidents Under the 2177 Constitution In 2177, Parliament passed a measure that changed the nation's constitution to a federal system of government, as well as, a semi-presidential system. The President is now th head of the executive branch and the head of state. But, the president's term is still subject to one six year term non-renewable. National State Party Category:Marit Islands